epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Epic Battle Fantasy 5/@comment-44562882-20191229215632
Best ending: And thus, Earth was finally free from the manipulative tentacles of the Devourer. Their mission failed - and without further commands - the Cosmic Monoliths were deactivated. As their dangerous radiation faded away, beasts and humans could finally relax again, and wars that had been waging for entire days finally ended. The party began to regain memories of their previous adventures - years of experience and friendship gradually returned to them. With the Devourer no longer controlling the Void, deleted information was slowly being restored from the cosmic recycle bin. The memories of terminated simulations flooded back in dreams and divinations. (Matt and Natalie) Matt and NoLegs would continue plundering dungeons for treasure, while gradually stealing less from innocent NPCs. Natalie’s harsh judgements had lead them towards more ethical missions. She could see that Matt was beggining to take things more seriously, and Matt did his best to not let her down, despite a few setbacks. With the world at peace, they finally had some time to spend alone together - just like in the beggining of their epic quest. Natalie would have liked to settle down somewhere and live a peaceful life, but she figured Matt still needed a few years to grow up. So untill then, they continued on smaller adventures together, before eventually coming out as an official couple. (Natalie and Lance) Lance seemingly developed a conscience, and began rebuilding the homes he had destroyed. He reprogrammed his robots to automatically fetch materials and assemble them into structures. Foes which were made of stone or wood often became collateral damage, and many gardens were also destroyed. A risk assessment was never carried out. But Lance’s secret goal was to remain close to Natalie, and doing charity work seemed to be the best way. Even he could tell that she would probably never be romantically interested in him, but untill someone better came along, a tiny chance was fine. Maybe she would come to her senses eventually, he thought. Maybe Matt would be slain in battle. It’s a bit of a stretch, but it’s nice to dream. (Natalie and Anna) Anna’s parents decided if she was old enough to save the world, she was also old enough to move out of their house. And thus, they kicked her out. Anna bought a small patch of land with a modest house sitting on it, and quickly filled it to the brim with plants and pots. The house became damp and mouldy, and infested with caterpillars. Anna’s health suffered. Once Natalie finished university, she moved in with Anna so that she could perform an intervention. Natalie enforced a minimal level of cleanliness and organization, and suggested that they start a garden centre, which would allow Anna to pursue her hobbies without becoming a hoarder. NoLegs functioned as their mascot, and the business went on to be very popular among local hippies and grannies. (Matt and Anna) Matt and Anna grew up playing video games on completely different consoles, so now they’re catching up on all of the games they’ve missed. In particular, they’re both big fans of action and adventure games, especially if a co-op mode is available. Fighting games would often result in real life fights and smashed controllers though. Untill recently, they were both too poor to afford the internet, or any official strategy guides. Now, with some hints available, they’re finally revisiting many old games to find the secrets they’ve missed before. They’re also tempted to try out this new thing called “online gaming” - but so far technical problems have prevented them from hooking their consoles up. (Lance and Anna) Lance and Anna would go on to share many hunting trips together. They would responsibly hunt troublesome pests, such as slimes and penguins, which would often harass the livestocks of small towns. Ocasionally, they would even recieve an exiting bounty on a rare and challenging beast, such as an adamantoise or a behemoth king. Anna’s respect for the natural world and Lance’s expertise of modern firearms meant that they had much to learn from each other - most importantly that destruction and conservation are vitally linked in a continuous cycle. Lance came to understand that carpet bombing was an unsustainable hobby, and Anna would learn many new swear words. (Matt and Lance) In preparation for future alien invasions, Matt and Lance researched new weapons. They managed to build the “Giga Sword Cannon 9000+”, which is capable of penetrating 20 tanks lined up in a collumn. Other concepts included gunblades, sword-chuks, and remore-controlled seords. Lance shot down all of thos ideas, because - in his words - they were idiotic. Lance’s dream of world domination remained alive, but he would continue to pursue it through peaceful means. With the resources and technology he had amassed, he would kick start an industrial revolution, positioning himself as a market leader in an emerging capitalist system. Apparently it’s more profitable to sell good than to destroy them. (Group) The Epic Battle Fantasy team not only saved the world, but also worked hard to undo most of the damage they had caused along the way. They rebuilt villages, paid off their debts, and donated their captured monsters to local preservation projects. They had statues built in their honour, and remained good friends for many years to come. Natz: So uh, are me and Matt like, dating now? This is all a bit to sudden! Matt: No we’re not, not yet anyway! All of that stuff will happen in the future! Natz: It’s a bit weird seeing what’s going to happen to us. Doesn’t that violate some sort of time travel rules? Matt: I’m sure we’ll find a way to mess everything up before it happens. There’s still plenty of time for that! Lance: So this is the best possible ending? Bah! I’m not interested... Anna: I don’t think anyone would enjoy your prefered ending, Lance. I really hope you turn out more like that future Lance we just saw. Lance: I’ll need to program my own video game someday - one where I’m the main character and I always win! (That’ll show ‘em!) Lance: Excuse me while I go shoot some penguins. Anna: Hay, that sounds like fun! Lat’s get ‘em back for what they did to NoLegs! NoLegs: Meow, meow! (Shameless self-advertising) Matt: Oh, by the way! I’m talking to YOU, the player now. If you really liked Epic Battle Fantasy 5, and think it’s worth more than what you paid for it (maybe you got it in a sale?), please consider throwing some bucks at the developer to support updates and future games! Any amount of support on Patreon will get you some cool perks, and you can also follow news at the links above! Lance: Hey, stop shilling! People don’t take kindly to that sort of thing. Anyone playing this is probably going to delete us now. Matt: Hmmm, oh well. It was a fun ride while it lasted. Big thanks for playing! We wouldn’t have made it all the way to game 5 if it wasn’t for the huge support of our fans! Anna: What about the thing? You know... that SECRET thing! Matt: Oh yeah... I think it’s called “New Game+”. We can play through the game again, but we get to keep all of our equips and stats! Oh, and achievments that have to be done on Epic difficultly can’t be unlocked on this mode... Anna: But what if we still have unfinished business in the current saved game? Matt: Gotta quit and load the game again, I guess. For some reason we can’t save after beating the final boss. Anna: Oh... So uh... what about New Game+? Do we need to do something to start it? Or is it just going to-